This invention relates to liquid spray nozzles and, in particular, to nozzles of the type used for generating fine droplet, conical sprays such as utilized in fire control spray systems as used on flight decks of naval aircraft carriers.
More particularly, nozzles of the type embodying this invention are pressure activated so that when liquid under pressure is supplied to the inlet opening, a spray generating helical component within the nozzle is automatically extended to its operating position.
Pressure responsive fluid nozzles have been heretofore disclosed in the prior art for various purposes, including fuel injection nozzles for internal combustion engines and atomizing nozzles. U.S. Patents disclosing such nozzles includes Nos. 1,833,748; 1,879,012; 2,338,744; 3,801,021 and 4,394,972. While these patents relate to pressure activated spray nozzles, they do not disclose any nozzle which includes a helical vane adapted by axial movement thereof to be extended from the nozzle body to generate a fine droplet, conical spray uniquely adapted for fire fighting purposes.
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,181 assigned to the same assignee of the instant application, a gas and liquid mixing nozzle is disclosed for an abrasive type slurry which includes a stationary helical insert constructed to form a conical spray adapted for use in stack gas scrubber applications.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved conical spray nozzle which includes a reciprocably movable spray generating element which is extendable to its spray generating position in response to the fluid input pressure of the liquid to be sprayed.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved conical spray nozzle uniquely adapted to be used in fire fighting applications on the flight deck of aircraft carriers and similar installations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a conical spray nozzle in which a liquid carrying conduit is axially movable within the nozzle.